Liam McGeary vs. Emanuel Newton
The fight was for the Bellator light-heavyweight title with Emanuel Newton defending. The Fight The first round began and they touch gloves. McGeary lands a leg kick. Newton blocks a high kick. Newton tries a spinning back kick. Lands an inside kick. 4:00. USA chants. Newton trying a single. Gets it. Guard. McGeary works a triangle. May have it. McGeary pulling the head down. Landing right elbows, has the arm too. Kimura from the triangle, cranking it. 3:00. McGeary has the arm too in an armbar. Switching from kimura to armbar, etc. Lost it. Back towards a triangle. Newton escapes. Guard. Right hammerfist from Newton. Passes to side control. McGeary tries an inverted triangle, back to guard working for a regular triangle. 2:00. May have it, went for an armbar. Triangle-armbar. Left elbow. Newton escapes. Guard. Went to side control, McGeary tries inverted triangle. Possible inverted armbar. McGeary landing left hands. McGeary swept with it to side control working a keylock, Newton rols escaping, McGeary still has a top-side triangle. Under 1:00. "Elbow!" Newton escapes. Has the back. 35. Side control from Newton, works arm triangle. Lost it. McGeary regains guard. 10. Half-guard. R1 ends, 10-9 McGeary IMO. R2 began. Newton lands an inside kick. And a leg kick. Jimmy agrees, 10-9 McGeary for round one. Newton tries a spinning back kick. Newton lands an inside kick. And a body kick, eats a jab. 4:00. Newton lands an inside kick. McGeary lands a hard checked leg kick, Newton caught it for a single to guard. McGeary lands a right from the bottom. "Don't play here!" 3:00. Newton lands a right. Left elbow. McGeary lands a right elbow or two. Right elbow from Newton. 2:00. Newton stacks him, takes the back. McGeary sweeps him, they stand, Newton puts him down. Guard. McGeary with right hammerfists. Newton passes to half-guard. "Heavy hips!" McGeary regains guard. "Elbow!" McGeary lands three right elbows. 1:00. McGeary lands an upkick. 35. Newton dives back in to guard. McGeary locks up another triangle, lands a few left hands, three left elbows, another. Under 10 secs. Left ahnds, Newton pops out, R2 ends, 10-9 Newton but close. R3 began. Jimmy agrees with my close 10-9 Newton score. Newton lands a spinning back kick but not too hard. Newton lands a leg kick. Newton side kicks the body. 4:00. McGeary lands a jab. And another. McGeary lands a left and a right. Newton lands an inside kick. 3:00. McGeary lands a counter left. Settling in now to his range, lands a counter right. Eats a side kick though. Newton lands a body kick. Newton lands an inside kick slipping, McGeary pounces to half-guard, they roll, McGeary tries a guillotine, Newton lands on top in half-guard. 2:00. "Keep the right underhook!" McGeary went for a triangle. Loose. Newton escapes to side control. McGeary lands a short right elbow. Newton replies. Newton lands a right. 1:00. "Stay heavy!" Short left elbow. McGeary regains guard. McGeary lands a left, a few right hammerfists. Under 30. Guard. McGeary went for a triangle, might have it, under ten, he has it in mount, landing rights and lefts, wow! R3 ends, 10-9 McGeary, I really do think he stole it back. "Don't play on the bottom!" Newton's corner urged. R4 began. Jimmy agrees with my score once again. "Head kick! In tight!" McGeary lands a checked inside kick. Newton replies. And lands another and a right. 4:00. McGeary lands a counter left. McGeary lands a jab and eats an inside kick to the groin, they touch gloves and keep going. Newton lands an inside kick. Newton lands a spinning back kick. McGeary stalking. Misses a spinning back fist. 3:00. Newton misses one himself. Newton lands a right, misses a backfist. They clinch. McGeary knees the body. 2:00. Newton knees the head twice. He got him down to side control. McGeary regains half-guard. Regains guard. Newton passes to half-guard. 1:00. Newton lands a right. Newton passes over for an arm triangle. McGeary defending, regains guard escaping. 30. McGeary lands a right elbow. A few rights. "He's just trying to hang on to you!" 15. McGeary thinking armbar. Maybe triangle. R4 ends, 10-9 Newton IMO. R5 began and they touch gloves. Newton lands an inside kick, knees the leg, they clinch. Newton trips him down to half-guard easily. McGeary regains butterfly guard. Then guard. McGeary thinking armbar, went hard, Newton slams out of it to side control. 4:00. Short left elbow. McGeary broke the record for sub attempts in a single Bellator fight. A few flush left elbows. McGeary thinking inverted triangle. "Do not play this game!" Newton breaks out, stands over him. 3:00. Newton kicks the leg. Crowd chanting Liam. Newton dives back to guard. Short right elbow. 2:00. Newton lands a right elbow. Boos. Stand 'em up! Newton lands a right. McGeary goes for a triangle. May have it. Nope, loses it. Guard. 1:00. Newton passes to half-guard. McGeary lands a left elbow. Newton trying to pass. 35. Newton passing. McGeary defends. Regains guard. 15. Newton passes to side control. McGeary regains guard, Newton passes to side control. R5 ends, 10-9 McGeary IMO. 48-47 McGeary IMO, Jimmy gave the last round to Newton, scores it 48-47 for him. 48-46, 48-47 UD for... McGeary! Holy shit! They hug. McGeary says it was definitely close. Calleed him a slippery motherfucker and a very tough dude. Still undefeated at 10-0. Posed with Coker and Fedor.